fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Peach on Display/Arren's Group's Temporary Defiance
(Later that day, the peach is all boarded up by a long wooden fence and the villains are presenting the peach as a display only as a crowd of people came to see it) Pinstripe: (On microphone to the crowd) Come and see our giant peach! The Eighth Wonder of the World! Koala: (Mumbling to the villains) Like King Kong, for example. Pinstripe: (On microphone, ignoring Koala) Ten bobs only! (Then a little girl and her parents came up) Little girl: Can we touch it? (The villains scoffed) Vanitas: Touch it? As in "Taste it?" Little girl: Yeah. (The villains glared darkly, making her realize) Little girl: Oh. Sorry. (Then she and her parents left. Nearby, Arren's group watched in calm anger along with Fidget's group) Therru: It's not fair. Kronk: Tell me about it. Jessie: You kids deserve the peach more than those bozos. James: Because of those Crocodile Tongues we lost. (Then Pinstripe was whispered in his ear by Cortex, and he made an announcement) Pinstripe: Okay, folks! We're declaring a tomato throwing contest right at the targets! Anybody who strikes the center of the target, wins the right to see the peach up close. (Hearing this, Arren and Fidget's groups brightened up. This could be Arren's group's chance to go up to the peach finally. Fidget's group turned to Arren's group, who got calmly determined. Later, some people failed at the tomato throwing and either missed the target, or hit the sides instead. The villains laughed at this) N. Brio: (Laughing) How priceless! Koala: (Laughing) They're such amateurs on throwing tomatoes! Pinstripe: (Laughing) Where'd they learn those pitches? Off a cereal box? (Then, a group of cloaked figures appeared, getting everyone's attention and slowly dying the villains' laughter down) Villains: (Confused) What? (The figures removed the cloaks, revealing themselves to be....) Villains: The little worms?! (Arren's group picked up each tomato and Arren made his announcement on behalf of his group) Arren: I am Prince Arren of Enlad. And with my group, we will win the right.... (He dagger glared at the calm shocked villains) Arren: To go near that peach! (Then each member of Arren's group threw their tomatoes straight into the target's center, making the crowd cheer. Shocked and calmly humiliated, the villains slowly glared darkly. Then they stormed up to Arren's group, much to Fidget's group's calm secret concern upon noticing that. Then the villains savagely grabbed Arren's group and then turned to the crowd with fake smiles) Hunter J: Why don't you all just go home? Vanitas: We like to be alone, please. (Later in Arren's group's room after the crowd left, the villains bursts the door open and threw Arren's group savagely onto the floor in anger as Fidget's group watched in concern secretly) Myotismon: We've had it up to here! Ace: Excuse us?! Therru: You're the one who said...! Myotismon: It didn't mean you guys as well! (Arren's group got up) Soarin: But we deserve to be with that peac...! Yzma: But what about what we deserve better?! Arren's group: Listen to us! Hunter J: YOU BELONG TO US!! YOU LISTEN TO US!! Rainbow Dash: (Groans in anger) This is not fair! Vanitas: "Not fair?!" Is this the thanks we get for taking you in since the Jabberwocky incident?! Arturo: But we never asked you to take us in since that day! (Noticing the fixed New York City brochure, Lucifer and Ratigan pointed it out to the villains, much to Fidget's group's secret shock) Ratigan: Lucifer and I found something fixed. (The villains noticed and glared angrily, their tempers reaching a boiling point) Cortex: You guys had the gall to fix that stupid paper?! (Hearing that insult, Arren's group's finally got angry) Cortex: And after we warned you about not calling forth the Jabberwocky with your defiance! (Finally, Arren's group snapped) Arren's group: SHUT UP!! (The villains got shocked that mixed with their anger) Comet Tail: None of us cares if we do call upon that stupid Jabberwocky! Arren: And none of us cares about your stupid rules and regulations! (Shocked that Arren's group finally told them off, like a sledgehammer hitting them, the villains slowly fumed with anger and Myotismon marched up to the brochure) Dingodile: What're you...? Myotismon: (To Dingodile) Silence! (Then just when he grabbed the brochure, Arren's group were about to grab it first, but the villains punched them down, and Myotismon grabbed the brochure) Myotismon: If you don't care, fine. However.... (He heads to the fireplace and lights it in flames) Myotismon: These dreams.... Don't ever fix this because you're nobodies! (Then he throws the brochure into the fireplace, burning it, much to Arren's group's shock. Then the villains and Fidget's group left the room and after Pinstripe was the last to exit, he slammed the door closed as Arren's group teared up calmly while kneeling in front of the burning brochure in the fireplace. Alone in the kitchen, Fidget's group looked up at Arren's group's room secretly, and gave calm determined looks, for they are planning something good for those kids to make them happy) Coming up: Arren's group, with Fidget's group's help, secretly sneak out of the villains' house, planning to finally run away to New York. But while stopping to eat some of the peach before heading out, they discover something marvelous and magical upon eating a piece of their own and entering the peach itself, in the form of meeting a group of friendly animals, among them three familiar mice, transformed by the Crocodile Tongues. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies